


Nothing as Expected

by Sokorra



Series: Derek Tag Series [1]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Introspection, minor K/D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's Pov when he returns to New York after he and Ivy's relationship implodes in Boston.  Mostly Ivy/Derek, with hints of Derek's infatuation with Karen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing as Expected

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the start of a series of one-shots that deal with the downfall of Derek during season 2. Depends on how inspired I get. This also has nothing to do with the Madison universe, although they share some off-canon facts (like Derek's two marriages).

There were reminders of her all over his apartment.  It was strange, given they had spent so much more time at her apartment then his.  But she had been here more than most, had invaded his space almost without his knowledge.  

There was a bottle of her favorite wine in the fridge, her spare toothbrush next to his in the master bath.  Various clothing items that he put in a bag to drop off at some point.  The key to her apartment on his keychain.  A tube of lipstick on his dresser.

He wasn’t sure why it was bothering him.  He had had break ups before. He had been divorced twice, neither of which set him on edge quite like this. His first divorce had been more emotionally devastating to him, they still barely talked, and only when they met up among their mutual friends.  His second divorce was much more amicable, and he still talked to her.  She would probably laugh at all this.  Laugh at him feeling off about a girl he barely had been with for six months. Patricia always found his track record amusing.

He had Karen to focus on now, that was what he had wanted since the start.  But something about Ivy still clung to him, like he couldn’t quite get her out of his system.  And now she was, forcible gone.  He shouldn’t care, it hadn’t been that long and he hadn’t planned on it really going anywhere.  But as he set about to collect her things, little tokens of herself she had left behind, he came to realize he had cared more than he thought.

Memories were there too, and those were less likely to be removed then a comfortable sweater she had worn one night when she stayed up on the couch helping him block a scene.  The memory of her leaning her head against his shoulder, as they shared the script book, making suggestions and her eyes lighting up in delight when he actually took one came surprisingly easy to him when he allowed himself to think about it.

That had been part of her appeal.  She had been so delighted to be involved, and somehow she always thought highly of him.  Which had surprised him as Tom was one of her best friends and Tom couldn’t stand him.

He couldn’t even concentrate on what he was doing.  His agent had sent over a few possible project for him to review, but all he could think about was how quiet it was, and how somehow his pillow still smelled like her shampoo.

Things had been over for weeks.  They might not have said anything offical, but the avoidance, and the fact that she didn’t return any of his calls were a sign, and he wasn’t that oblivious.  It was why he was trying to eradicate the signs of her from his home, only finding he had let her seep in a little more than he had intended.

In his home and in his heart, though he steadfastly ignored that detail.  He had a job to do.  He had a show to direct, a star to mold, and a reputation to repair.  
  
Everything else could wait.


End file.
